frontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Coalition
The Western Coalition was a much more natural union, the NAFU countries and the EU having already been allies in NATO for most of the previous century. Indeed the entire NATO framework was merely reinvigorated to form the foundation of the coalition when the Red Star Alliance formed and started aggregating energy in Central Asia. As the was little in the way of territorial tension, the Coalition was much more stable and active in pursuing its interests abroad. Powerful allies like India, Pakistan, and Japan were attracted simply because they were threatened by the Red Star Alliance's existence. However, the main problem of the Alliance was in its scattered nature, its constituent nations were far from the strategic objectives they sought to control. In the end, when resources were scarce, the Coalition wasted much energy abroad that it could have used back home. Regions such as Canada and California, that could support their populations with domestic resources, found themselves sacrificing these resources to fund acquisition projects in far flung places, many of which were failures. This caused much internal pressure to fracture the Coalition, much of which has never been resolved. On the plus side, at least from the standpoint of military strength, an even greater level of military technology sharing occurred between the most advanced countries in the West. Research and development between the USA and key European countries resulted in a deadly new arsenal of military technology designed the threat of overseas conflicts in a resource depleted future. - Field Guide text entry 'Overview' is the standard weapon for WC forces.]] The Western Coalition, or more commonly, the Coalition was formed in 2016 to tackle the increasing threat of the Red Star Alliance in the desperate war to control the Earth's depleting resources. It is your main ally in Frontlines: Fuel of War's campaign mode. Tactical Advantage The Western Coalition's strength lies within its technological sophistication. It may be numerically inferior to Red Star, but is by far the most technologically advanced. Western Coalition vehicles such as the M1B Fuller display the level of technology the West possess quite profoundly. The long-standing bonds between Anglo-sphere nations has allowed it to develop high tech weaponry such as combat drones, personal HUDs and sophisticated fire-and-forget rocket launchers such as the Guardian Rocket Launcher. Known Members * United States of America * United Kingdom * Italy * Canada * Ukraine * Georgia * Azerbaijan * Armenia * Turkey * Afghanistan * Pakistan * India * Japan * Republic of Korea * Turkmenistan (Post-coup) Known Military Divisions ''' * WC Central Mountain Corps * WC 1st Command Division * WC 4th Command Division "Baltic Command" * WC 15th Cavalry Division "Guns of Anatotta" * WC 27th Mechanized Division "Metal Thunder" * WC 37th Nordic Ops Division "Frozen Thunder" * WC 44th Mountain Corps * WC 44th Polar Marine Division "Cold Hearted" * WC 69th Armored Division * WC 77th Mountain Corps * WC 88th Strike Division * WC 125th Strike Division "The Stray Dogs" * WC 128th Division "The Watchman" * WC 247th Division "The Himalayas" * WC 303rd Mechanized Division "The Sweet 303" '''See Also * Red Star Alliance * League of South American Free States Further Reading * Western Coalition Armory * Western Coalition Classes * Western Coalition RolesWestern Coalition Roles * Western Coalition Vehicles Category:Factions Category:Western Coalition Category:Browse